


You Take My Breath Away

by BiffElderberry



Category: The Following
Genre: Asphyxiation, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 22:25:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12045552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/pseuds/BiffElderberry
Summary: Roderick didn’t wait for a reply before pushing his hips forward. Mike tried to seal his lips, keeping Roderick’s dick out of his mouth, but between the incessant press of the head against his lips and the cold steel pressed against his throat he found he couldn’t resist.





	You Take My Breath Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/gifts).



> Based on the prompt Mike/Roderick Erotic Asphyxiation. I have to thank Reeby10 for dragging me into this fandom kicking and screaming and convincing me to ship this train wreck. I figured I should write this prompt for her, even if asphyxiation isn't my thing (and I will claim that forever no matter what evidence is given to the contrary).

Mike gasped as his back hit the wall. He spat blood on ground. His tongue prodded the cut made when Roderick had punched him.

He looked at his opponent, sizing him up. Roderick was breathing heavy, and there was a bruise blooming across his cheek from where Mike had landed a punch earlier, but he was largely unharmed. And then there was the biggest advantage Roderick had, Mike was backed into a corner, he had nowhere to run.

Mike steeled himself as Roderick moved in. He was faster than Mike expected and easily dodged Mike’s right hook. Suddenly his hand shot out, wrapping around Mike’s neck.

Miked gasped for air as Roderick’s hand tightened around his throat. He was pushed back against the wall and up on his tiptoes, following Roderick’s death grip on his throat. He felt tears prick at the corner of his eyes as his lungs screamed for air. Mike wondered if this was it for him as black dots danced across his vision. He clawed desperately at the hand around his throat trying to loosen Roderick’s grip.

Suddenly air flooded his lungs as Roderick dropped him. Mike fell to his knees gasping for breath. His vision cleared, everything seemed so much brighter.

“Pathetic,” Roderick bit. Mike didn’t care. He didn’t look up as he heard the tell-tale sounds of a zipper.

Mike groaned as Roderick’s fingers threaded through his hair, forcing his head back. The first thing he saw was Roderick’s dick in his other hand, fisting it lazily.

Roderick let go of his dick and reached for the switch blade clipped to his pocket knife. He flipped open the blade and pressed it against Mike’s throat.

“If you bite me, I will kill you,” Roderick growled, pressing the blade even closer to Mike’s throat. Mike felt the blade pierce his skin slightly letting a small trail of blood run down his neck.

Roderick didn’t wait for a reply before pushing his hips forward. Mike tried to seal his lips, keeping Roderick’s dick out of his mouth, but between the incessant press of the head against his lips and the cold steel pressed against his throat he found he couldn’t resist.

Mike’s eyes went wide as Roderick pushed his dick into his mouth. He had only done this one before. It had been in college at a party. He had been drunk and the other guy, whose name he had never even found out, had barely gotten his dick wet with Mike’s spit before he was coming.

Roderick was nothing like that. He kept pushing, slowly. Mike tried to breath in, but found he couldn’t as Roderick hit the back of his throat. Roderick’s knife moved from his throat, hanging loosely from his hand at his side.

Mike gasped for air when Roderick began to pull back, but his relief was short lived as Roderick thrust back in. MIke fought the urge to gag as Roderick set a punishing pace.

Black stars filled Mike’s vision. He tried to breath through his nose but found it hard to synchronize with Roderick’s thrusts.

Roderick groaned above him his fingers tightening his Mike’s hair as he fucked his face. Mike’s eyes darted to the knife, still dangling in Roderick’s fingers. His lungs were screaming for air. Maybe he could grab the knife from Roderick’s hand and make his escape. Before he could, however, Roderick gave one last thrust, squishing Mike’s nose against his hip as he forced him to take him to the root.

“Fuck,” Roderick breathed as he came.

Mike’s vision fully blacked out, his lungs on fire.

When Mike came to he was lying on the ground. He couldn’t have been out for long. Roderick was still there, tucking his dick back into his pants and zipping up.

“Thanks for the fuck, Agent Weston,” Roderick drawled, “I’ll let you live for now.”


End file.
